You're Bringing Muggles to Hogwarts?
by Snaperocks
Summary: Harry is abused by his Uncle and his relatives and their friends are in danger. Dumbledore decides to do the unthinkable.
1. Snape's Mission

"Severus, can you come to my office for a minute?" came the voice of Dumbledore through the fireplace.

"Coming headmaster. I'll be there in a minute."

Snape sighed with irritation. He was starting to hate going to the headmaster's office.

*So help me Albus if this is about Potter again you have got another thing coming.*

Snape reached the stone gargoyle and spoke the password which revealed a spiral stone staircase. He ascended and reached the door to the Headmaster's office. Snape impatiently knocked on the door a bit louder than he intended.

"Enter" came Dumbledore's calm reply.

Snape entered the office and closed the door.

"Hello Severus, took a bit of time didn't it?" Dumbledore smiled knowingly at the Potions Master before inviting him to sit.

"You wanted to see me?" *again* Snape said as he sat in the visitor's chair.

"I did Severus. Hagrid is busy so I need you to go fetch Harry from the Dursley's for me"

"WHAT?" yelled Snape "HELL NO!"

"Severus, you are the only available person at the moment everyone else is occupied at the moment." Dumbledore said patiently, ignoring Snape's outburst.

Snape groaned and leaned back in his chair unhappily.

They sat in silence for a minute before Dumbledore spoke.

"You need to get going, Severus, Harry's waited long enough."

-More silence-

"Headmaster, I don't understand why I have to go and fetch the brat, why don't you get Hagrid to do it?" Snape growled

"Severus, I have already told you. Hagrid is occupied with enough as it is, Minnervra is busy with issues for the Order and I have been tied up with Ministry hassle since Voldemort broke in and attempted to steel the prophecy in June."

"Then why not have someone else from the Order go and collect Potter like last year?"

"Severus, they are busy! For Merlin sake get over your hate for the boy and go bring him here. It's the safest place for him right now. Grimmuald Place would be safer but I won't trap Harry in the same house his godfather was trapped in before he was murdered. It would bring back too many painful memories for him…..Go on, Severus"

Snape recognized the dismissal and left the office. As he walked over the grounds he noticed the giant squid swimming around the lake. He stared at it absent-mindedly as he passed, his mind filled with Potter.

*This is the last thing I want to be doing on my vacation 'Severus Snape: taxi service to Harry 'Golden Boy' Potter.' Dumbledore you owe me big time. He better not get used to this.* Snape continued to curse Harry Potter until he reached the apparition point and disappeared in a second.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He appeared in an ally near Privite Drive. He couldn't help but feel disgusted at the 'muggleness' of the houses he past on his way to his destination. He walked a little longer before reaching number four. This house was worse than the rest. It looked like someone spent hours every day cleaning just the outside by hand.

*Pathetic*

Snape shook his head and walked up to the door and rand the overly clean bell.

Volia! There's my first chapter. R&R


	2. Abuse and Rescue

A big, beefy man answered the door. He was wearing a fitted muggle suit and had a large mustache; Snape was surprised he could fit _through_ the door.

"Who are you?" Vernon Dursley growled rudely.

"I'm here to fetch Potter, where is he? Snape answered in a dangerous voice. He was not in the mood to deal with stupid muggles at the moment. Snape could see that Dursley looked very uneasy and avoided looking at him. It almost reminded Snape of a stuck-up muggle version of Wormtail.

"He is not here…went out….haven't seen him all day." Dursley was sputtering and not making much sence. This caused Snape to loose patience. He knew Dursley was lying and it made him angry.

Snape advanced with his wand pointed at Dursley's fat face, forcing both of them into the house which was crowded with the rest of the Dursleys and four other juvenile delinquents, all around the same age as Potter, and were starring at Snape like he was mad. Of course they had good reason to. They had no idea what was going on and Snape was fuming.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME! I KNOW HE IS HERE BECAUSE OF THE BLOOD WARDS SURROUNDING THIS DISGUSTING HOUSE! WHERE IS HARRY!"

"HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU MADMAN!"

Snape had been pushed past his limit. He grabbed the front of Dursley's robes and shook him violently and threw him to the floor. Petunia Dursley screamed.

"Where is he Dursley! What did you do to him! So help me, if you hurt one hair on Lily Potter's son's head both myself, Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, The Order of the Phoenix and the Minister of Magic himself will see to it that you spend a long time in Azkaban for child abuse of The Boy Who Lived!" Snape hissed angrily.

Dursley cowered and Snape pointed his wand at him and shouted "_Legillimens_"

The memory Snape saw was horrifying and almost sent him into panic and rage at the same time. He was pale and visibly shaking with rage. He turned to the other occupants in the room and whispered angrily that no one was to leave the room and ran through the house, out the back door and blasted the door to the shed in the back yard open.

He didn't pause to stare at the terrible scene inside but ran and quickly fell to his knees next to Harry's still, broken, battered and blood covered body. He never thought that the Dursleys would do something like this to any child. Their was barely any air in the shed with the door open, let alone closed, and he didn't know how long Harry had been in there. He ran his fingers down the side of the child's face trying to wipe some of the blood away and soon became aware that his clothes were becoming soaked in Harry's blood that was slowly spreading across the floor. He carefully took the child into his arms and returned to the living room of the house as quickly as he could. He walked into the room, ignoring Petunia's shriek when she saw her nephew's condition, and placed Harry carefully on the couch.

He sent a Patronus to Mrs. Figg for her to floo call Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, then sat on the edge of the couch to check Harry's pulse. He noticed that Harry was freezing cold, despite being locked in a dangerously hot shed, and wrapped him in a blanket while carefully cradling the fifteen year-old's deathly limp body in his arms.

He felt angry tears sting his eyes at the thought of how badly he had treated Harry nearly all the time. How could he have ever thought that he was the same insufferable brat his father had been all those years ago?

He ran his fingers through Harry's grimy hair like he had seen his father, godfather, and Remus do for him in the past when he was upset. He soon found whispered pleas coming from his mouth.

"Hold on Harry, hold on for us."; "Don't do this to me, it's going to be okay cub, stay with me, Harry"; and "Come on Harry, fight it, be strong, it's going to be alright, everything is going to be alright."

Snape held Harry's head closer to his chest and continued to brush his hair back gently with his hand. Snape was confused. He had been cursing Harry Potter's existence only moments ago and now he feared for Harry's life and only wanted was him to be alright.

*He doesn't deserve to live like this. How could Dumbledore send him here? STUPID LEMON DROP LOVING FOOL! No wonder Harry always looked ill at the start and end of every year.*

He was completely oblivious to the strange looks he was getting from the teenagers and Harry's Aunt Marge. The other three Dursleys looked frightened.

Thankfully, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey apperated into the room startling everyone except him.

Pomfrey immediately ran to Harry's side while Dumbledore took one look at Harry and started to panic.

"HARRY!....Severus, what happened to him!" He cried frantically. Madam Pomfrey's hysterical voice filled his ears soon after Dumbledore had finished.

"OH MY GOD! Severus how did this HAPPEN!" she screamed while she ran her diagnostic test.

"Severe child abuse Poppy!" Snape answered angrily. He saw Dumbledore sink weakly into a nearby chair and put his head in his hands.

"I can't believe I sent him here. I was so busy worrying about keeping him safe from Voldemort and I completely disregarded that he might not be safe from his own Uncle. Oh Merlin what have I done to him."

---Awkward Silence---

"SEVERUS, I NEED A SNAKE VENOM ANTIDOTE _**NOW!**_"

This scream brought Snape and Dumbledore back to the present situation and Snape jumped up from his position on the floor next to Harry and immediately began to conjure a portal door so he could enter his private stores without going to the castle. He disappeared through it almost before it was done and was out just as fast with a pale gold and orange bottle and poured all of the contents down Harry's throat.

"How did he get poisoned Poppy?" whispered Dumbledore.

"I don't know Albus. He doesn't have any snake bites"

Snape was pretty sure he knew how Harry had been poisoned and his suspicions rested with the man that nearly beat him to his death.

"Why don't you ask 'Vermin' Dursley how it got there?" he seethed angrily glaring at the fat muggle who wore a nervous look on his face and there was clearly no hint of remorse. On the contrary, there was a small smirk there.

Before anything else could happen, there was a loud crack outside and five hooded figures appeared in the street. Dumbledore jumped up and conjured several portkeys that would send them to the hospital wing and forced two on the Dursleys and their guests and held out the other to Madam Pomfrey, and Snape(who was holding Harry again and had destroyed the door he had conjured). They all disappeared just as the front door was blasted open by Death Eaters.


	3. The Hogwarts Hospital Wing

The moment they landed in the clean hospital wing Snape set Harry down on the bed he usually occupied, taking care not to hurt him worse. Madam Pomfrey nearly ran Snape over when she went to heal the rest of Harry's wounds, so he went to the other side of the bed.

Snape looked over to the corner of the hospital wing where Dumbledore was telling the Dursleys and Co. to stay where they were. Dumbledore was visibly angry and upset at the situation and the Dursleys didn't dare contradict him. The other teenagers looked more confused and scared than ever as they had absolutely no idea what was going on as did Harry's Aunt Marge. The other Dursleys seemed to suspect where they were but no one said anything.

Dumbledore walked over next to the bed where his most precious student lay unconscious and covered in bandages. He stared down at the sad sight for a few minutes before Snape's voice filtered through his ears.

"Albus, someone should inform Minervra and Lupin. They'll want to know abut this."

His voice was flat, like he wasn't thinking about what he was saying. He was still staring at Harry's pale and bruised face. It was also still covered in numerous scars and cuts. The smaller ones had already been healed.

"Yes, I suppose." Dumbledore replied quietly. He sounded depressed, like someone had died. He crossed over to the fireplace and threw a pinch of floo powder into the flames, making them turn emerald green.

*Like Lilly's eyes.* Snape thought sadly. He sighed. *Harry's eyes*. He was devastated at what had almost happened. Not even a month into summer and they almost lost him. Everyone was just starting to get over what happened at the Ministry. He couldn't believe he had ever hated Harry like he thought he did. Maybe he never really hated him to begin with. Harry was Lilly's son; Lilly's son who had been through much more than any child should ever have to deal with in two lifetimes, let alone less than half of one. He had never appreciated just how much of Lilly the boy had in him. He had, for too long, been blinded by his hatred towards James Potter he never even gave it a first thought.

Snape was brought out of his thoughts by the arrival of Remus Lupin and Minervra McGonagall. Neither of them appeared to have any idea of Harry's condition because they were looking at the headmaster for an explanation to his odd mood.

"Albus, what is wrong?" Professor McGonagall asked worriedly.

Dumbledore turned his head to the bed that Harry was lying on. His whole body was deathly limp and wrapped in white bandages. Professor McGonagall gasped and tears started to fall down her face.

"HARRY!" Lupin screamed. He ran to the side of his adopted godson's sickbed and knelt next to Snape who was sitting hunched and miserable looking in a chair. No one bothered to remind him to be quiet, they had all expected Lupin to lose it and he didn't disappoint.

"Albus what happened to him!? How did he get like this!?" he cried.

"It was child abuse Remus. Severus found him locked in a shed with grievous injuries. He also had snake venom in his blood. We're lucky. We almost lost him. We would never have a chance in the upcoming war if we had."

Dumbledore spoke quietly. That last part was only one of Dumbledore's worries. If Harry had died, they all would have lost something. A best friend, a brother, a son/godson, a grandson, a teacher, a leader, or even just a wonderful student. Dumbledore was sure that Harry never even really knew how much he meant to everyone. Heavens knows none of them ever showed him or even told him just how much he meant to them.

The room was quiet for several minutes while these words sunk in. Even their muggle guests were listening to the conversation and it confused them all greatly.

Finally Professor McGonagall broke the silence with one forced word.

"Who?"

She obviously didn't notice the rooms other occupants.

Snape mumbled something that no one understood.

"What was that Severus?" Lupin pushed quietly.

Snape growled a few well chosen words before mumbling angrily in a volume that everyone could understand, "Dursley".

"WHAT? NO!" Lupin screamed.

"Remus, please" began Madam Pomfrey half-heartedly but Lupin cut in again.

"Albus I thought he was supposed to be safe!" he cried

Dumbledore sighed weakly. "I know Remus; I thought he would be too. I'm sorry. I never dreamed that something like this would happen. I'm sorry."

Lupin just nodded weakly, tears were falling down his face now.

"Was it really the Dursleys Severus?" Professor McGonagall whispered disbelievingly.

"Yes Minervra. They beat him, starved him, tried to suffocate him and poisoned him. I don't think they wanted to deal with him anymore. They tried everything possible to kill him that was within there ability as a muggle without weapons." Snape's voice was dull and defeated sounding when he answered. He began to push Harry's raven hair back out of his face again, careful not to disturb the bandages that covered the gash on the side of his head.

"I'm sorry Albus." Severus said suddenly. He finally looked up from Harry's face to the Headmasters confused one.

Dumbledore looked at his potion masters face, clearly confused.

"Severus, what have you to feel sorry for? If it wasn't for you Harry might not have made it."

"No, but I shouldn't have delayed like I did. I might have been able to prevent further harm coming to Harry if I hadn't thrown a bloody fit about fetching him in the first place."

"No Severus. If it's anyone's fault its mine. I'm the one who placed him there in the first place. I should have listened to Minervra. She told me about them but I was only concerned with keeping Harry safe from Voldemort. I didn't stop to think that he wouldn't be safe from his own uncle."

"Would you two both stop it?"

Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to the irritated matron.

"Now that I have your attention, both of you need to stop blaming yourselves. The only ones at fault are the incompetent muggles in the right corner of my hospital ward! There the ones that hurt Harry not you. Severus, you are not the one that poisoned him. Albus, you didn't try to beat him to death or starve him. That is the Dursley's fault, no one else's, and I will not tolerate you blaming yourselves any more than Harry would."

The headmaster sighed.

"You're right Poppy. Well….. what are we going to do about _them_?" He jerked his head in the direction of the Dursleys.

"Why are you asking _us_? _You_ brought them here Headmaster." Snape sniggered.

"True. Um….I guess they will just have to stay here. Even the younger ones. They will all be targeted now that death eaters have probably already seen them."

Snape's eyebrows rose in question.

"Explain."

"Well obviously they're going to be thought of as acquaintances of Harry at the very least and –"

"No Dumbledore. I'm talking about what did you mean when you said that they have to stay here?"

"Exactly what I said Severus. The Dursleys and there guests will have to stay here during the school year. It's the only safe place for them."

"Muggles? Your letting _Muggles_ stay _here_? In _Hogwarts_? Have you finaly cracked Dumbledore? How can you keep Muggles at Hogwarts?!"


	4. What's Left of the Summer

"Wait, wait, what are you talking about Albus?" Lupin said finally catching on to the conversation.

Dumbledore explained his idea to the stunned group. After all, the headmaster did have a small taste for revenge at the moment so no one had any protests. Dumbledore thought it would be amusing to keep the Dursleys and there friends here so they could see just how much Harry was liked. He knew it would do some serious damage to their pride but they definitely deserved it. Snape thought it was the most brilliant plan thought of in wizard kind but Remus was not as willing.

"Albus, what if they hurt him again, or one of the other students?" he asked, stroking his adopted godsons hair.

"Don't worry Remus, there will be wards around the bed and any visitors. They will not be able to come within fifteen feet of the bed. They will stay here while Harry remains here and will receive their own quarters after he has been healed and discharged at Madam Pomfrey's say-so. They will also attend all of his lessons, Quidditch matches, and meals in the Great Hall."

"Plus the Slytherins will give them grief for just being here." Snape added delightedly.

Madam Pomfrey shook here head at this. It was so like Snape to be happy at anything his Slytherins could do to make other peoples lives miserable.

"Speaking of the Dursleys, Albus, are you aware that they are still standing in the corner

and have no idea what is going on. Perhaps you should give them a brief explanation of why they are here and, for that mater, exactly where 'here' is." Remus insisted.

"If you insist, Severus wou-"

"YES!" Snape shot up immediately with a full Slytherin smirk in place.

Dumbledore recovered from this sudden outburst and smiled.

"Thank you Severus"

"My pleasure Albus." Snape replied viciously.

About twenty minutes and a lot of yelling and complaining later, the adults (Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Marge) were settled in one room and the teenagers (Dudley, Piers, Malcolm, and the rest of Dudley's gang) were in another room.

These rooms were usually used as a private wing for seriously injured/ill students and faculty or if they had someone that they wanted separated from the rest of the school for what ever reason. That way both the patient and their visitors had some privacy. Harry himself had occupied several of these rooms over the course of the five years he has attended Hogwarts, and that was just for the serious injuries.

None of them were happy that they were being held captive by wizards( Aunt Marge and Dudley's friends had been filled in by Snape) and they didn't understand how Harry

Potter, who was just some stupid, worthless, little freak to them, could possibly be famous throughout the entire wizarding world and, for all one knows, one of the three most powerful wizards of the time. They, despite their hatefulness of the boy, were very interested in what his life was like at Hogwarts, except for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge.


	5. Run from Fury of thy friends

Chapter 5- Run from furry of thy friends

**AN** from this moment onward, when the Dursleys are mentioned as a whole they will consist of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Dudley, Aunt Marge, Piers, Malcolm, Dennis, and Gordon.

Ron and Hermione were looking frantically around the station for their missing friend. They had not received any letters from Harry for a while and they were quickly becoming panicked, it didn't help that the train was about to leave and Harry had not arrived yet.

"Oh Ron where could he possibly be? If he misses the train--" Hermione fretted for the thousandth time.

"Mi, I'm looking, and I don't see him. We need to get on the train and owl the headmaster or something. Maybe he was brought to Hogwarts early or he is already on the bloody train! Come on!" Ron yelled. He was just as worried as Hermione but in a rare moment of maturity, he was not the one freaking out about it. At least not so everyone could see. His mind was filled with all kinds of horrible scenarios. He hoped to Merlin that their friend was already on the train. If he was Ron was going to smother him for a good ten minutes thanking all the known gods in the world that he wasn't dyeing in a dark ally somewhere and then yell at him for the rest of the trip for scaring them like this.

'Harry had better have one hell of an explanation ready or he was going to wish he had missed the train.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The students would be arriving any minute and Dumbledore was bracing himself for the uproar he knew would be directed at him. He should have told Harry's friends about his condition. They were fiercely protective of Harry and were going to be furious at him for a good long time. He just knew it. They loved their friend and would do anything for him. Sometimes they acted more like his guardians than Remus did. He guessed that was to be expected, they had known him longer and watched him grow up more than any of them had.

He had already made room for the Dursleys in the Great Hall so they could have their own separate table. No need to punish the students by forcing unwanted company on them. He also made sure to have the Dursleys far away from the other tables so they, the teachers and the students, didn't have to deal with them. They were already seated, as was the staff. Dumbledore vaguely heard the entrance doors open and realized the students had arrived. He groaned and started counting down his remaining hours with hearing. This was going to be hell.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron and Hermione ran into the Great Hall hoping to have an easier time finding Harry there. They had not found him on the train and they were beyond frantic at this point.

"Mi, look." Ron said and pointed to a small table in the corner of the Great Hall occupied by eight people. Several of which looked like four people each, they were so fat.

"Ron, isn't that Harry's Aunt and Uncle?" she asked pointing to the fattest man and the skinniest woman in the group. Ron stared at them in confusion.

"It looks like them but who are the others? They don't look related, well except that one lady next to his uncle."

They soon realized that the students had almost finished filing into the hall and quickly took their seats, making sure to leave a space for Harry, just in case. It seemed to take far too long for the sorting to end before Dumbledore stood to make his speech. The two friends noticed that he seemed very wary and resigned and they could only hope that it had nothing to do with Harry. After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, to both our old and new students. I am afraid I have some rather disturbing news but it will have to wait for after the feast. Everybody tuck in!" The food soon appeared and they heard several shouts from the corner table in the room. The people sitting there looked horrified and angry. They saw Snape wave his wand at them and they immediately became silent. Students exchanged disgusted glances with their neighbors at the Dursley's presance. Their were whispers all through out dinner, wondering who the muggles were and what they were doing here. Not soon enough, dinner ended and Dumbledore stood up again for his start of the term speech.

"Welcome new and old students. You should all know by now that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason and is off-limits to All students." Dumbledore sighed and glanced at the Dursleys before reluctantly continuing.

"As you can see we have a few guests, yes, they are muggles. They are also the reason one of our number is not preasant at this time. While under their care, Harry Potter sustained some very serious injuries and is currently in the hospital wing in a coma. When he awakes, it will be his choice to tell you what happened. Unfortunatly, while Professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey and myself were attempting to heal Harry, the houde was attacked by Death Eaters and we were forced to bring the Dursleys and their friends here. We are unsure how long they will be here, but I assure you that they will not interfeer with your daily lives because they do not have free reign of the castle. They will attend lessons with Harry when he recovers in order for them to see exactly what they attempted to throw away."

The entire hall was shocked and angry at the Dursleys. Ron and Hermione were beside themselves with fury, both at the Dursleys for hurting Harry and at Dumbledore for not telling them sooner. They glared angrilly at him and ran out of the hall twards the Hospital Wing.


End file.
